I Can't Do Chores (Soul Calibur) (Thevideotour1's version)
I Can't Do Chores is the 6th episode in the first season of Soul Calibur. It originally aired on September 13, 1999. Summary When Hyacinth was trying to help Barb and Kylie do chores around the castle, she would end up being attacked by Mitsurugi in the fires of hell. Then, when Hyacinth was at the war with the girls, she would kill all the soldiers. Until one night, Zasalamel encountered Hyacinth and told her about the day she got cranky. And when he turned into Abyss, Hyacinth tried to kill him. Then, she helped the girls do chores. Plot Cast *Hyacinth (Cristina Pucelli) *Barb (Andrea Libman) *Kylie (Lisa Ortiz) *Kacy (Lisa Ortiz) *Maxi (Steve Van Wormer) *Mitsurugi (Ed Cunningham) *Siegfried (Roger Craig Smith) Trivia Quotes Quote 1: *(while Kylie is scrubbing the floors, Hyacinth walks over Kylie) *Hyacinth: So Kylie, what's new? *Kylie: Nothin'. I'm just scrubbin' the floors. That's all. Why aren't ya helpin'? *Hyacinth: Because I wanna watch you do chores all the time. *Kylie: You have arms. You should be helping. *Hyacinth: Why should I?! Doing chores around the house is better than witchcraft. *Kylie: Look, Hyacinth. I'm the housemaid and I spent time doing chores around the castle with all my siblings and you'd better start helping people. *Hyacinth: Can't. *Kylie: Can. *Hyacinth: Can't. *Kylie: Can. *Maxi: (runs over Hyacinth and Kylie) Damn you, girls! What the fuck is goin' on?! *Hyacinth: You really think you can handle this?! *Maxi: Look, Hyacinth. If you wanna help someone, you got to start doin' it right. *Kylie: So Hyacinth has to work together before she's dead. *Maxi: That's right, Kylie. You mess with Kylie and you're going to hell. *Hyacinth: Well, I don't wanna do chores. Chores are boring. *Maxi: What did you say?! *Hyacinth: I can't do chores. Chores are as easy as holding a giant sword. *Maxi: (calling) Mitsurugi!! Hyacinth's bein' such a pain again!! *Mitsurugi: (arrives) What?! Again?! Hyacinth, you quit doing chores?! You'll be in hell...before me! *Hyacinth: No way! *Kacy: (arrives) Maybe you can help me do chores. *Hyacinth: Never!! *Maxi: That's it! You're gone! Mitsurugi, take her away! *Mitsurugi: (takes Hyacinth away) It's time for your punishment! *Hyacinth: No!! Quote 2:﻿ *(Hyacinth, Barb, Kylie, and Kacy go to Okinawa, Japan to see Maxi who is drying his clothes on the clothesline) *Hyacinth: Maxi! (grabs Maxi's backs and stares at him) I don't wanna do chores anymore. *Maxi: Don't be such a brat, you stupid bitch! Who makes the rules, you or me? *Hyacinth: Whatever! Being a witch is evil and now I'm going to make up my own plans? *Maxi: Hyacinth, if somebody asks you to do something, you can't just quit. You need to do it right away. *Kacy: That's right. Everybody has to do it right. *Hyacinth: What? Is that a problem? *Maxi: Hyacinth! Can't you see I'm in the middle of drying clothes? *Kylie: Look, Maxi. Hyacinth's been acting so weird lately. *Barb: Yeah. And she was angry. *Hyacinth: Who the fuck would need to do chores around the house if it's so boring? *Maxi: Don't talk about it. Now you'd better prepare for the war. It's at 2:00p.m. Transcript